


A Very NYC Christmas

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better time for romance than Christmas time in New York, with its glistening christmas lights, soft music and puffy snowflakes dancing outside you sip on your coffee, waiting for Mr Right to sweap you of your feet? The only problem that the longer Kurt waited the less he believed in his romance-dream coming true.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/46531683405/a-very-nyc-christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very NYC Christmas

It was a cold, snowy evening and Kurt couldn’t recall feeling more New York-ish than at that very moment while waiting in the line to order his usual grande nonfat mocha, with couple of bags hanging from the crocks of his elbows, filled with Christmas presents after his three-hours-long shopping trip. It all fitted the picture he kept making up in his head through all these years and every glance at the lights draped over trees and buildings made him feel all giddy with excitement. He looked fabulous, felt fabulous and with “Last Christmas” playing softly through the speakers, he sat down at the table nearest to the entrance, gripping at a red cup with a steaming liquid with one hand and a paper bag with a piece of cheesecake with the other (oh screw it! He could let himself enjoy that little guilty pleasure from a time to time). So he inhaled deeply, smiling slightly at the sweet scent filling his nostrils before taking a sip and tried to look like he was not glancing at the door every ten seconds.

Kurt had a plan, you see.

The only thing that was missing, that little puzzle piece needed to complete the picture was a guy. Not just some random guy, though, oh no. Kurt had it all planned out in his head. It would go like that: he would sit there, casually, when suddenly he would look up and see a hot, well-dressed guy in front of him, asking with a charming smile if the seat was taken. Of course Kurt would say ‘no’ and they would start a small talk that would lead to an easy conversation and swapping numbers and another coffee and meeting the next day and maybe a wedding in two years in the fall. It was not a coincidence that he chose that place to sit. He had a perfect view on every new customer but also every husband-potential could spot him. Don’t take him wrong, Kurt was not planning on proposing on a second date, start a family when he barely started college, get fat by forty and God forbid, lose his hair. He had big dreams and big plans and didn’t need anyone to make him feel good about himself. But the silly romantic side of him was speaking to loudly to be ignored. And besides, what was more romantic than a love at a first sight above a coffee cream with Christmas songs playing in the background?

He took another sip and then another and as “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” changed into “Let It Snow!” and then into “Baby It’s Cold Outside”, Kurt was still sitting alone, heart reluctantly loosening its firm grip on the great-romance dream. He glanced at his watch and discovered it was already past seven. Did it really never happen in real life?, Kurt thought to himself. Is it too much to ask? Mind slowly focusing on the giant pile of homework waiting on his desk, Kurt gathered all his belongings, tossed the empty cup away and started making his way to the exit, while opening sounds to “White Christmas” filled the air. He had to finish the sketches and find material needed for his newest assignment, help Rachel with rehearsing, pack his bags before trip back home to Ohio…

Suddenly a body crushed against his and Kurt felt a warm liquid soaking into his coat and pants. A cup fell to the floor, the rest of the coffee splashing on some papers. At the back of his mind he could hear a terrified voice apologizing over and over but none of that mattered. Kurt took a deep breath, ready to go all Lima Highs on whoever just ruined his clothes (and comparing to Kurt’s burst-outs, Santana’s were just little arguments) but when he opened his eyes ready to rip somebody’s ones out, he felt his breath being knocked out of him instantly.

Looking up at him from the floor, where he was trying to rescues the papers that appeared to be sheets filled with music notes, was probably the most gorgeous guy Kurt’s even seen in his entire existence. He was rather small but muscular just-so, with a mass of dark, shining curls, well-defined jaw line, full lips and _oh sweet baby jesus_. Kurt heard more than felt a tiny gasp escaping his own parted lips. _His eyes_. Huge, whiskey green-hazel eyes, surrendered by what seems like billions of long, thick eyelashes that put cows and deer to shame. Thick glasses slid to the tip of his nose, making him look too adorable for his own (and Kurt’s) good. And then Kurt realized that the stranger stopped talking and was staring right back at him. Neither of them could tear their eyes off the other one. Slowly a faint blush crept on both of their faces.

“My name is Blaine” the guy introduced himself, holding out his hand. Kurt took it without a hesitance and couldn’t help but notice how soft and warm it was.

“Kurt”

“Uhm… I’m really sorry” the gorgeous stranger said again, gesturing to Kurt’s ruined clothes. Funny, he totally forgot about them, even though the warm coffee soaked in for good, making him feel uncomfortable.

“It’s nothing. I mean, it kinda is but it’s really nothing comparing to the damage made to your sheets” God why was he blushing so hard? It felt like his whole face was burning and yet he was not even looking at the guy.

“I’d say I’d pay for the washing-“ he stopped with a smile as Kurt finally looked up, ready to argue “-but I know you’d say ‘no’. In that case the only thing I have to offer is taking you for a coffee but I believe you’re fed up with it for a while”.

“You’re right” Kurt admitted, smiling softly himself. It was really hard not to, the guy- _Blaine_ \- was nothing but sweet and charming. And Kurt could see through the whole casual-look to appreciate how well-dressed he really was. And how soft and warm his skin seemed to be. If only Kurt could- _no_.

“But I’m sure my temporary coffee-repulsion will pass by tomorrow” he added as soon as he spotted a flicker of sadness in those huge, beautiful eyes. It got instantly replaced by a bright flame of happiness and Kurt felt an entire horde of wild butterflies fluttering in his stomach.They just stood there, smiling at each other shyly until the sweet, strangely not-awkward silence got broken by a soft sound of a piano ringtone.

“Damn” Blaine muttered under his breath, reaching for the phone to the pocket of his pants. As soon as the screen lit up, his brow furred adorably, making him look even more like a puppy. How one could be the sweetest cupcake and the most ravishing man, Kurt didn’t know.

“How about you give me your number and we’ll meet up?” he proposed, already handing Kurt his phone. After adding the contact, he sent himself a quick text. When he placed the iPhone into Blaine’s palm again, their fingers brushed and both of them visibly shivered.

The phone rang again.

“I’m sorry, Kurt, I have to go!” Blaine flashed him an apologetic smile before dashing out of the coffee shop and Kurt knew he meant it, he really felt sorry.

Kurt felt the balloon that has been growing inside of him getting punctured. Despite the sincere look behind these hazel eyes, that would probably be the end. A guy like Blaine would never want to get to know, let alone fall in love, with someone like Kurt. He’d just become a distant memory of a stranger that Blaine’s spilled his coffee on.

After picking up his bags, he left the coffee shop himself, icy air hitting his flushed skin, making him wrap the purple, cashmere scarf he bought on a discount two months ago in Barney’s tighter.The moment he stepped into their apartment, he felt his phone buzzing in his coat pocket (his pants were too ruined to put it in there). He opened the text with a slight confusion written over his features.

**Can’t wait to see you tomorrow xx**

After a moment, Kurt received another message.

**Not too much?**

He replied with a smile, heart beating so loud he was sure the entire New York City could hear but he didn’t have a slightest care in the word, not when he felt like something great was about to begin.

_Not too much xx_


End file.
